


Secret Admirer

by babygirlbey



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Bwwm, F/M, Fluff, Letters, Romance, Short Chapters, fluff that makes you cry at night, interracial, relationship build up, semi out of character John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirlbey/pseuds/babygirlbey
Summary: A no cult au where John leaves letters at the library almost everyday for a special someone.





	1. Chapter 1

  Usually, it would be crowded in the library and bustling with college students doing some last minute studying before a big exam, but today was the total opposite. 

Today it was just Rose and about twenty other kids in the humongous library. It was a Friday night and the university had football games every Friday religiously. If Rose wasn't majoring in Law Enforcement, maybe she could've gone, but instead, she sat at a library table reading over a textbook for one of her classes. 

Out of the corner of the textbook, there was a bright yellow sticky-note that Rose would shift her eyes to every now and then. At first, she didn't mind the sticky-note, but now it was starting to get on her nerves. She picked up the note and started to read it:

**Dear pretty girl that I don't know the name of,**

**First off, Hi. Im pretty sure that you're the only one using this textbook at the moment, so yes, this note is for you. I'm too much of a wuss to come up to you and say this to you in person but; I find you really beautiful girl I don't know the name of.**

**'Girl I don't know the name of' is becoming really tiring to write so for right now I'll just call you honey 'cause it fits you perfectly, in my opinion. You're as thick as honey and as I've heard from other people, sweet just like it too.**

**I know this is a little odd and stalker-ish of me to be writing this note specifically for you in places I knew you would find them in. It's like I'm some sort of fortune teller! Although the idea of me being a fortune teller sounds cool, I have a friend in your class that I get your lesson plans from so I know exactly where to place these letters.**

**Don't go looking for the rest right now, I'm not putting the next one in until you reach that lesson. What fun would it be if I just put all the notes in at one time?**

**Anyways, I have a football to get to so I'll talk to you later Honey.**

**Love, your secret 'sexy' admirer.**

**Hint to who I am: I'm majoring in Law! ******


	2. Three Steps Ahead

Rose rushed to the library an hour earlier the next day hoping she would catch sight of the person who left her the note yesterday. 

She waited for a whole hour and a half for her secret admirer to show up, but they never did. Frustrated that she waited so long for nothing, Rose went ahead and grabbed her textbook to study. It wasn't the most exciting thing she could do on a Wednesday night, but it was something to keep her from staying in her upset mood. 

As soon as she opened the textbook, a blue sticky note fell onto her lap. She wasn't expecting a note today since she didn't see anyone go by the textbooks while she was on her mini steak out earlier. She picked up and the letter and read it: 

**Dear Honey,**

**Hi, it's me again. I saw you today in the library just sitting at a table and looking around. I'm guessing you were looking for me.  We're you? If so, I'm sorry I had you sitting there for nearly two hours. Please accept this oh so lovely $15 dollar Starbucks card I picked up for you during your little steak out.**

**I showed up to the library at about the same time as you to write my note and place it, but I saw you show up and had to rewrite my whole entire note and stall on it for like thirty minutes. I won't tell you how I got the note past you because a magician never reveals their secret. Apparently not their identities either.**

**Totally not related but, you looked so wonderful today even though you were wearing sweats, a hoodie, and some Nike slides. Oh! And I finally learned your name; Rose. A beautiful name for an equally beautiful woman.**

**Before I go, here's a quote for you; "You have a place in my heart, and mind, that no one else has ever had before" - A picture I found on Pinterest.**

**I wish I could tell you these things in person, Rose. Once I build up enough courage and its confirmed to me that you're actually receiving the letters I'm sending to you, I'll show up to your dorm room with a ring that has your name on it.**

**But until then, you're going to keep receiving these letters.**

**Love, Your sneaky secret admirer.**

**Another hint: I have a luscious beard. ******


	3. The Reply

The notes continued on for weeks. They were always the highlight of Rose's day. The notes weren't as long anymore, but they still held meaning to Rose. They usually consisted of compliments towards Rose like; "The outfit you're wearing today looked amazing on you and really brought out your skin complexion", "That eyeshadow you're wearing today really made your eyes pop today, " or just words of encouragement like, "I hope you ace your exam later on today! And if you don't, not saying it won't, that's just one of the many exams you'll take."

Rose’s secret admirer had left plenty of hints for her to figure out who they were, but, to be honest, Rose wasn't even trying to look for her secret admirer. The thought of having an anonymous lover interested Rose.

John was always in the library when Rose read the notes he left for her. It always brought a smile on his face to see Rose smile at the letters he wrote to her and laugh at the corny jokes he included in the letter to make himself seem less awkward.

After reading the note and finishing up her assignment, John saw Rose stick something back inside of the book. Afraid that it was the note he had written her today, John hurried over to the book and turned to the page where Rose had stuck the sticky-note. Well it wasn't exactly a sticky note, it was a cut up piece of parchment paper taped to the book.

To his relief, it was not his letter that Rose had put back into the book, but one that Rose had written for him:

**Dear secret admirer,**

**For someone I've never met in person, you sure do like me a lot, despite not knowing much about me. I'm flattered, honestly. But im also curious as to why you like me so much.**

**I mean, I know my looks are irresistible and my body doesn't look like I eat ramen noodles every night for dinner, but you hardly know anything about me. I would love to get to know you in person.**

**I don't have classes, thank God, for three days this week so we could meet up somewhere if you like? Preferably at the University cafe tomorrow at 5:30 pm if you aren't busy?**

**Love, a hopeful Rose. ******

John wasn't busy either surprisingly, but was he ready to meet Rose? What if she didn't find him attractive? Or what if they were meeting up just for Rose to tell him she has a boyfriend or girlfriend? 

A million ’what if?’s and negative scenarios popped into John’s head. He sounded so confident in the letters, so Rose thought without a doubt that John would show up. But John wasn't ready just yet, it was too early on for him to meet Rose. 


	4. Meet Up ?¿

Rose never payed attention to the hints John gave her about who he was. They were pretty common features and vague details like; luscious beard, pretty blue eyes, is a male, majoring in law, attractive, and young. It was like he wanted her to know who he was, but not really. 

Rose's eyes skimmed over the restaurant for the millionth time, but came out with nothing like always. It was frustrating for her, she would find men with beards but they would have brown eyes, or the men would have blue eyes but not a beard. 

Monica, Rose's best friend and also a waitress at the cafe, walked over to the table Rose was sitting at. She thought Monica was coming to tell her to leave, since she had been here for well over an hour and hadn't ordered anything, but instead Monica handed her a cup of tea, a bouquet of roses, and a gift basket with a note attached to it. 

"He must really love you, even my own boyfriend doesn't do this for me, " Monica awed at the gifts John had left for Rose, "He's a pretty handsome guy too-

"You saw him!?" Rose interrupted her, eyes wide with hope that she'll finally be able to see her secret admirer. 

"Yes, but he told me not to tell you and I won't because I think this secret admirer thing is kinda cute, " She told Rose, going off to wait other tables before Rose could talk to her anymore. 

Rose grabbed the note off the gift basket and started to read it: 

**Dear Rosie,**

**I'm a little bitch for not showing up, I know. I couldn't do it, my anxiety got the worst of me and the fear of rejection kept plaguing my mind. I'm not ready just yet to come face to face with you.**

**For wasting your time I bought you a bunch of roses, totally meant to be as corny as you think it's going to be, and a gift-basket full of a bunch of skin care products, I know how much you love to keep up with yourself.**

**Speaking of appearance, did I mention how cute you look today? Cause you look fantastic and it's making me feel worse about not showing up cause you got all pretty just for me.**

**By the way, don't worry about your bill or tipping Monica, I already got that covered for you.**

**Love, a sorry secret Admirer /:**

**P.S: here’s another hint for ya, I have a bunch of tattoos. ******


	5. Oh How so Do Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has a short wet dream about Rose and realizes his feelings are deeper for her than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s s little bit of smut. It’s not that descriptive or long but it’s still some.

_There she was in all her glory, standing at the edge of John's bed. Her wavy hair was put up into a tight bun at the top of her head allowing him to study all of Rose's features such as natural cat shaped eyes that seduced him with a strong intensity._

_She climbed onto his bed and stalked towards him slowly like a leopard, back slightly arched to give him a tease of her round ass. With every move she made John's breath became thicker and his jeans grew tighter._

_"Fuck." John grunted lowly. She knew exactly what she was doing by approaching him as slowly as she was. If he had it his way Rose would be getting fucked into the mattress right now, screaming his name over and over again. He would show no mercy to her body, continuing to thrust his thick cock into her and keep rubbing her swollen clit long after she orgasmed._

_Which is exactly why she had him tied up to the bed, she wanted to be in control tonight and go as long with him as she possibly could._

_Rose finally made her way over to John and positioned herself so both of her knees were on either side of him. She lowered herself so her heat was just above the bulge sticking out of his skinny-jeans. She gave him one sultry smirk before she rubbed her clothed heat against his covered erection._

_Sweet moans left her mouth and the urge to throw her head back washed over her but she refused to, she wanted to look her lover right in his eyes as she grinded against his cock._

_Groans of frustration left John's mouth._

_Although the feeling was beyond pleasure, John found himself wanting even more of his darling Rosie._

_"Come on baby," He managed to moan out, "You know I want more than just some dry humping."_

_Despite being close to her orgasm, Rose made herself stop and move farther down John's thigh so she would have room to unbuckle and pull down his pants. As soon as she pulled down his pants, John's cock came springing out making Rose gasp softly in surprise, her mouth literally watered at the sight. She knew he was hung, but not this hung._

_"Fuck taking it slow." She declared as she removed the skimpy lace blue thong she was wearing. She returned back to her previous position and lined the top of John's cock at her dripping wet entrance. Before she could lower herself on John and get used to his size, John bucked his hips up and started to thrust into her wildly._

_"Ohhhh my god John." Rose moaned loudly, making a smirk appear on his face knowing he was the one making her moan that loud. ___

__Before John's dream could continue his eyes opened abruptly which made him groan in a very displeased way. He licked a bead of sweat off his lip and sat up in bed, taking in what he was just dreaming about._ _

__He quickly grabbed his journal off the table next to his bed to preserve the dream he just had and write Rose another note:_ _

__**Dear Rose,** _ _

__**We both know we have a very special relationship -Without ever needing to say so — how in love we are.** _ _

__**But now I want to say you are very precious to me. I yearn to be close with you. You are more beautiful than sunshine, more precious than gold. You are sweeter than candy and more lovely than the moon. You are exquisite and delightful, special and unique. And what's most astounding of all, you want to be with me.** _ _

__**I remember the first time I saw you. It was at a cheap music festival our school had put together. I was in the same tent with you along with ten of our other friends, smoking our asses off and doing lines of snow together. It was one of the best moments of my life. I couldn't understand why you were so special to me. But the time we spent together, even if you hardly talked to me,  was so enchanting that each moment without you feels like a punishment to me. I only know how difficult it was for me to restrain myself from rushing to you and to concentrate on my work. Sometimes when I couldn't bear your absence, I would sit in the library and watch you study from afar. And somewhere along the way, I myself opened up without even realizing it. We slowly developed a deep love, and eventually we both knew it. It was so beautiful a feeling** _ _

__**I am madly in love with you, my darling. I want to love you, worship you—fuck you. Soon I will my love.** _ _

__**Love yours truly, John.** _ _

__**Hint: my name is John. ******_ _

__****John sighed deeply and put the note in his pajama pocket. He ignored his erection, for now, and slid on some slides and a jacket.** ** _ _

__****He wanted to deliver the Rose directly to Rose's dorm. A brave move, but he wanted this letter to get to her pronto.** ** _ _

__****He exited his dorm and started his journey to Rose's.** ** _ _

__****In a matter of minutes he was in front of Rose's door. He pulled the note out his pocket and gave it a kiss, a weird way of leaving his scent on it.** ** _ _

__****"Let's hope this is one of the last notes I have to write my love, I hope you're able to find out who I am." He whispered before dropping the note in front of the door and knocking on it.** ** _ _

__****And with that, he was gone and on his way back to his own dorm before Rose could even get out the bed.** ** _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick PS; all the chapters are going to be short like Thisbe and mainly just letters until the two of them meet.


End file.
